thefancypantsadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Squiggleville (level)
This article is about the level. If you are looking for the location, go to Squiggleville (location). Squiggleville, along with The Royal Tub '''(scroll down to see),' is the first level in The Fancy Pants Adventures for Consoles and World 3. It sort of plays as a two-part level in Consoles, as the level is split into two levels in World 3, Squiggleville, and The Royal Tub. '''In Consoles:' The level starts with Mayor hurrying up Fancy Pants Man to go quickly to King's Royal Bathub and get the Pirates out of it. It is relatively easy, as he only needs to traverse some buildings and platforms to get near the bathtub. Once the pirates are exterminated (refer to The Royal Tub), Manly Beard comes and challenges Fancy Pants Man to a boss battle. For the boss fight, the player only needs to attack Manly Beard after he thrusts his beard, of which he will get stunned with stars above his head. After hitting him three times, Manly Beard gets defeated and a cutscene plays where he goes down to a cat to pet it. It just happens that the cat belongs to Cutie Pants, the younger sister of Fancy Pants Man. She immediately kicks Manly Beard and knocks him unconscious, causing his crew to kidnap her as they believe the sister to be a more efficient captain than Manly Beard himself. Bonus Room It's located underground below the second building. The task is completed after player scores more than 20000 points, doing special moves or jumping on pads. Reward for that is a wizard hat. Other Rooms Right near the third building there is a door which leads to an area with a lot of springs and squiggles, which can be seen in the background of the main level. Enemies *Spider *Snail Boss Battle Although this is the first level there is a boss - Captain Manly Beard. In World 3: Same as in Consoles, the level starts with the Mayor waking FPM up and sending him to the King's Royal Tub. Bonus Room Same as in Consoles, just player needs to score 50000 instead of 20000. Reward is teal pants. Other Rooms Same as in Consoles. Enemies *Spider *Snail The Royal Tub In Consoles: This level is part of Squiggleville. The main objective is getting to the top of the Royal Tub and unclogging it, so the bathtub pirates can be sucked into the drains. After unclogging the tub, the player will have to fight Manly Beard to complete the level. Bonus Room: None Other Rooms None Enemies: * Spider * Parrots * Bathtub Pirates In World 3: In World 3, The Royal Tub is a separate level and not part of Squiggleville. Bonus Room None Other Rooms After unclogging the Royal Tub, FPM will be hanging on to the drain entrance. Let go by pressing down and you will be in the drains where you can find a star.Category:LevelsCategory:The Fancy Pants Adventures for ConsolesCategory:World 3Category:Squiggleville